Argia
by Niladhevan
Summary: Scenettes sur les vacances des Gold, un peu partout dans le monde. Nouveau chapitre : "on the road" ; ça sent le bitume...
1. What a wonderful world

**Argia **

* * *

**Auteur**: Niladhevan 

**Genre**: vacances pépères, humour, friendship, etc...

**Rating**: K

**Note**: Ca, ça date de l'année dernière, pendant les vacances d'août (plein hiver, donc on rêve de chaleur, huhu). C'est un regroupement de scenettes narrant les vacances des chevaliers un peu partout dans le monde. Argia, c'est vacances en grec moderne :))

* * *

La radio crachotait depuis un bon moment déjà, entre deux séries de grésillements éreintés, la voix à la fois douce et rocailleuse de Louis Armstrong. Cette fois-ci, c'était « what a wonderfull world » qui s'égrenait dans l'air chaud et calme de ce début d'après-midi. Sa préférée, d'ailleurs…mais il ne se formalisait que très peu des coupures occasionnelles de l'antique poste noir laissé à même le sol, non loin de la porte d'entrée. 

« _I see skies of blue, and clouds of white  
The bright blessed day…_ »

Saga marchait, pieds nus sur un carrelage tout juste assez frais pour lui être agréable, ses mains accrochées aux pans de la serviette blanche et humide entortillée autour de sa nuque. Ses longs cheveux bleus étaient encore humides, et quelques gouttes venaient perler à l'extrémité des fines mèches qui envahissaient son visage. Ils sentaient la menthe, et encore ce petit parfum d'embruns salés. Son regard vert tendre se promena un bref instant sur la pièce ; c'était la pièce principale d'un très petit bungalow qu'ils s'étaient loués pour la durée de leurs vacances –imposées par Athéna, cela va sans dire. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur une large véranda, au-delà de laquelle s'étendait une magnifique plage de sable blanc, et encore plus loin, l'océan turquoise crételé d'écumes éphémères. Ils étaient en Italie, au bord de la Méditerranée. Un magnifique endroit, très calme et idéal pour se reposer –d'autant plus qu'en fin de période scolaire, ils avaient peu de chances de se noyer dans un océan de vacanciers fébriles.  
Même Saga s'était laissé aller à la détente, après quelques « jours de flottement ». Kanon lui, s'était très vite adapté.

L'aîné des Gémeaux posa son regard sur le long canapé qui faisait face à un petit poste de télévision éteint. C'était là que dormait, ou plus précisément se vautrait l'ex-Marina, se faisant vraisemblablement bercer par les rythmes jazzies de la petite station radio locale. L'une de ses jambes pendait au dossier du canapé, et ses bras étaient nonchalamment croisés derrière sa tête. Saga sourit en apercevant un minuscule filet de salive perler à la commissure de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Gentil petit Kanon…

Ce dernier avait passé les deux premiers jours de leur installation à aller s'amuser dans l'eau, très accoutumé il faut le dire à cet élément. Il portait encore sa combinaison de surfeur d'ailleurs, et ses cheveux étaient certainement encore plein de sable et de sel. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas vu son jumeau bouger de son canapé ; trop fatigué pour repartir à l'assaut des vagues, sans doute. Quoique Saga le soupçonnait de vouloir échapper à la horde de jeunes italiennes et touristes qui l'espionnaient fort peu discrètement derrière leurs lunettes de soleil, toutes sourires dès qu'il sortait de l'eau ruisselant, planche sous le bras, et retenant à peine des soupirs extatiques quand il faisait glisser la fermeture de sa combinaison. S'il s'en était beaucoup amusé et enorgueillit au début, maintenant il semblait craindre ces harpies en bikini. Saga compatissait, bien entendu. Certaines l'avaient accosté quand il était allé se baigner ce matin même, le prenant certainement pour le « super beau gosse si sexy mama mia ». Il leur avait gentiment expliqué qu'il était son frère jumeau, et cette annonce avait été accueillie par un concerto en si majeur de glapissements ravis. Non, honnêtement, il ne pouvait que comprendre et approuver la soudaine timidité de Kanon.

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux s'étira sans un bruit, et se dirigea vers le poste de radio pour lui donner un léger coup de pied. Les grésillements diminuèrent d'intensité, et Kanon marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil.  
Au-dehors, le grondement continu des vagues sur les rivages sablonneux était pour lui la plus douce des musiques ; plus encore le soir, lorsqu'il cherchait le sommeil. Saga s'adossa à l'encadrement de l'entrée, les bras croisés sur son torse nu, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Tous les Gold Saints avaient été invités –forcés, vous dis-je – à prendre un temps de repos, dans l'endroit qu'ils souhaitaient, aux frais de la Fondation Graad. Il savait à peu près où chacun de ses frères d'armes avaient choisi de passer leurs vacances ; lui-même avait laissé carte blanche à son jumeau, étant peu inspiré pour leur trouver une destination plaisante. Tout ce qu'il voulait au fond, c'était rester avec lui.

_« And I think to myself…What a wonderful world … »_

Saga ferma les yeux. Serein, il était pleinement serein.  
Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que « changer d'air », comme l'avait dit Seiya, serait aussi bénéfique. Ils n'étaient pas partis bien loin de la Grèce, mais c'était tellement…tellement bien de se retrouver au milieu du commun des mortels, des gens qui vivaient paisiblement leur vie sans se préoccuper des divinités qui menaçaient la Terre sans arrêt. C'était si bien de paraître normal. D'être enfin le frère de son frère. D'être avec lui, tout bêtement. Il ne savait pas si Kanon en était aussi heureux que lui ; il osait penser que oui.

Le vent, porteur d'embruns et d'autres parfums agréables, vint glisser ses doigts dans les mèches humides du Saint. Il entendait le roulis des vagues, la voix envoûtante d'Ella Fitzgerald entonner « Summer Time » entre les crépitements de la malheureuse radio, et la respiration frisant le ronflement de son frère.  
C'était sans doute les plus belles vacances de sa vie qu'il était en train de vivre. Et à ce constat, son cœur se tordait de bonheur.  
Vint alors un grognement, suivi d'un long et sonore bâillement.

« Saaaaaaga ?

-Moui ?

-J'ai la dalle du siècle, on va au restoooooo ? »

Saga jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge qui ornait le mur intérieur. Il était quinze heure vingt de l'après-midi.  
Gentil petit Kanon…

* * *


	2. Du danger des agences de voyage

**Argia **

* * *

« Souris un peu…C'est très drôle de prendre l'avion, tu verras ! »

Camus se contenta d'adresser un regard lourd de sens à son ami. « C'est puéril ». Ou plutôt : « Tu es puéril ».  
Le concerné étant, vous l'aurez certainement deviné, Milo du Scorpion. Ce dernier souriait comme le plus comblé des bienheureux, secouant sa tête à la tignasse myosotis dans tous les sens pour scruter la paisible agence de voyage qu'il avait prise pour cible.

« On pourrait y être en un clin d'œil, et sans dépenser l'argent de la Déesse. »

Le Français avait bien tenté de dissuader le Scorpion d'emprunter ce qu'il appelait la « voie normale ». Mais le Grec était très buté dans son genre. Il le confirma une énième fois en coulant un bras affectueux autour des épaules de Camus, et en faisant d'une voix pleine d'enthousiasme :

« Mais c'est pas drôle si on utilise notre cosmos ! Je te promets que tu vas adorer, Camus! Et puis ça va te changer de la Sibérie. C'est pas drôle la Sibérie, il fait tout froid, et pis y'a que de la neige partout. Et des caribous. Et de la glace. Et à tous les coups on tombe malade ! En plus y'a quasiment personne, et les filles sont toutes super habillées et pour …

-Milo !

-Vouiiiii ?

-C'est bon, soupira le Français en se massant consciencieusement le front, terrassé par le babil du Scorpion. On fait ce que tu veux. »

Milo laissa échapper un grand éclat de rire ravi, comme il le faisait beaucoup ces derniers jours d'ailleurs, et colla ses lèvres sur la joue de Camus dans un bisou un tantinet trop sonore. Sa victime ne le repoussa pas, accusant réception avec un grognement qui se voulait agacé. Au même moment apparut enfin la jeune femme qui leur avait demandé de patienter un peu plus tôt ; elle les dévisagea d'un air interdit, puis raccrocha bien vite son sourire accueillant en les invitant à la suivre dans son bureau. Les deux chevaliers la suivirent docilement, et prirent place sur les chaises que la jeune Athénienne venait de leur présenter d'un geste de main gracieux. Elle s'installa derrière son bureau, tapota un bref instant sur sa souris et son clavier, puis leur adressa un large sourire :

« Désolée pour l'attente, messieurs. A la veille des vacances nous devons répondre à beaucoup de demande…Alors, avez-vous déjà une destination en tête ou souhaitez-vous consulter nos catalogues ?

-Vous auriez un endroit à nous proposer ?» demanda presque en riant Milo, dont la mine hautement réjouie laissa Camus perplexe, d'autant plus qu'il savait très exactement où il voulait le traî…l'emmener. « De préférence là où il y a du soleil ! »

La femme brune tapota sur son clavier, et le disque dur de l'ordinateur émit quelques grincements sporadiques. Elle leva ses yeux charbonneux, et lança de but en blanc, sans se départir de son sourire :

« Je puis vous conseiller une île française, l'Île de la Réunion, située dans l'Océan Indien. Un cadre très apprécié des touristes, avec beaucoup d'activités sportives possibles et des paysages remarquables. Il me semble d'ailleurs que le volcan est en éruption en ce moment, c'est le moment rêvé pour s'y rendre. »

Elle ajusta légèrement ses lunettes rectangulaires, puis ajouta d'un ton léger :

« De plus, c'est une destination Gay Friendly. Je suis certaine que vous apprécierez le voyage ! »

Les deux chevaliers fixèrent la malheureuse demoiselle avec des yeux ronds, l'un rouge comme une pivoine en fleur, l'autre blanc comme neige.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, tous les clients du hall se retournaient sur le passage d'un jeune homme à la mine sombre qui se dirigeait vers la sortie d'un pas royalement déterminé, traînant par le col un autre homme qui riait à gorge déployée, le visage empourprée et baigné de larmes d'hilarité pure. Derrière eux une petite damoiselle en tailleur s'agitait d'un air catastrophé tout en s'excusant à la cantonade pour sa _terriiiible_ méprise.

Ainsi, Camus du Verseau et Milo du Scorpion décidèrent d'un accord plus ou moins commun de se rendre dans les Cyclades à la seule force de leur cosmos et de leur divine musculature.

* * *


	3. Sweet desert rose, yéyiyéyéééé

**Argia **

* * *

"T'as rien trouvé de plus paumé?"

Aphrodite plissa ses yeux bleu azur, les poings vissés sur ses hanches et une moue contrariée tordant ses lèvres rosées. Sa longue chevelure claire attachée en opulente queue de cheval, Le Chevalier des Poissons tourna sa tête vers son compagnon de voyage, et désigna d'un revers de main superbement indigné l'immense étendue de sable cuivré qui déroulait ses dunes jusqu'à la ligne floue de l'horizon:

"Y'a riiien! C'est nul comme endroit!

-Le Sahara n'est pas réputé pour ses galeries commerciales, désolé Princesse."

Death Mask émergea de derrière la jeep en ricanant de l'expression à la fois outrée et boudeuse du Suédois, et lui lança une gourde qui fut prestement rattrapée au vol. Aphrodite le gratifia en retour d'une grimace dédaigneuse, avant d'aller se réfugier à l'arrière du véhicule, au milieu des sacs et des caisses de provisions laborieusement marchandées auprès des méharistes.

"En plus je meurs de chaud." Se plaignit-t-il pour la énième fois de la journée tout en s'étendant de tout son long au milieu de ce matelas improvisé et assez peu confortable. Il regarda le ciel, passablement ennuyé par son uniforme teinte bleue dépourvue de la moindre trace blanche, aussi uniforme que l'était la couleur safran des dunes farineuses.

"Gnagnagna…" Railla l'Italien en montant à son tour dans la jeep- place conducteur-, puis chaussant ses lunettes de soleil d'un geste rapide de la main. "Tu ne fais que geindre depuis qu'on a quitté Adrar.

-On était bien là-bas, objecta le Poissons en croisant ses mains sous sa nuque. J'vois pas pourquoi tu tiens autant à t'éloigner de toute forme de civilisation pour tes vacs.

-Pour ne laisser aucune trace du meurtre que je vais commettre si tu la boucles pas un peu."

Aphrodite ne répliqua rien, boudeur, et se contenta de rabattre son couvre-chef sur son visage. La route était encore longue pour atteindre le petit oasis que Death Mask prévoyait de squatter pour la durée de ses "vacances". En fait, cela ressemblait plus à une période d'entraînement où il pourrait déchaîner sa force brute sans tuer autre chose que des scorpions. Aphrodite avait décidé de le suivre, ne serait-ce que pour l'agacer –c'était pas fait pour ça, les amis?-, mais il ne s'était pas douté que l'Italien comptait s'isoler au beau milieu du plus grand désert au monde.

"Il fait chauuud…

-La feeerme."

* * *


	4. On the road

**Argia**

* * *

"…Je pense très honnêtement que ce n'est pas la plus judicieuse des décisions ; Comprend-moi, ce n'est pas que l'idée de passer des semaines entières hors du Sanctuaire en ta compagnie me rebute –quoique je ne vois pas non plus l'utilité de ces "vacances"-, mais il faut avouer que vous n'avez pas choisi la facilité… Je veux dire : Pourquoi ne pas être allé dans un pays tempéré, visiter des musées ou tout simplement faire quelques lectures en _restant tranquillement au Sanctuaire _? Pourquoi partir aussi loin ? Et dans de telles conditions…? Je sais bien que ça vous amuse beaucoup, ton frère et toi, cependant je ne suis pas sûr que…Aiolia, tu m'écoute?"

Shaka leva courageusement la tête, et essaya de distinguer des signes d'attention quelconques sur le visage du Lion, qu'il voyait à peine par-delà l'épaule du Chevalier. Non, il ne l'écoutait pas. Mais comme ils portaient tous deux de lourds casques de motos et que le bolide chéri du Grec pétaradait joyeusement sur l'autoroute, ce n'était pas réellement surprenant. Shaka pouvait parler des heures entières, exposer ses arguments pour rentrer au Sanctuaire tandis que le conducteur poursuivait sa route inlassablement, et cherchait à prendre de vitesse Aioros.

Pourquoi le Saint de la Vierge, que l'on devinait très peu porté sur de folles aventures sur les routes étasuniennes, avait-il donc consenti à suivre les deux frères dans leur ballade vraisemblablement planifiée depuis longtemps? Mystère, mystère. Toujours est-il que le blond chevalier se cramponnait en bon néophyte terrifié au blouson noir de son frère d'arme, maudissant les engins confectionnés par le commun des mortels et enviant viscéralement la situation de Mû, qu'il savait reparti au Tibet. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pour descendre de cette fichue moto rugissante, fuir cette chaleur écrasante, cette poussière et ce bitume brûlant pour les douces brumes matinales de Jamir, le thé au jasmin et les monts silencieux de l'Himalaya!

Aiolia sembla ralentir, puis finit par se déporter sur le côté et s'arrêter sous l'auvent d'une station-service. A deux mètres d'eux reposait déjà la moto d'Aioros, qui s'approchait avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Shaka soupira, et fut particulièrement soulagé de pouvoir enlever ce casque noir qui écrasait ses divines joues plus que de raison. Sa chevelure blonde dégringola aussitôt dans son dos; et il descendit à son tour de la moto d'Aiolia, presque aussitôt imité par ce dernier. Les trois chevaliers commentèrent alors d'une même voix le temps chaud et sec, puis après un léger rire de circonstance, Aioros reprit :

"Ca va, Shaka?"

L'Indien hocha vaguement la tête à la demande à la fois enjouée et tendre du Sagittaire, avant que la main gantée de son frère cadet ne vienne ébouriffer l'auguste frange blonde avec une vigueur des plus mal venues.

"Il est tout décoiffé, c'est trop mignon !

-Ai-o-liaaa! Se plaignit la Vierge en chassant à grands moulinets de mains celle intruse du Lion.

-Arrête un peu de l'embêter, Aiolia…Tenez, on devrait trouver de l'eau et notre déjeuner là-bas, ajouta l'aîné du trio en désignant la station-service d'aspect vieillot, qui semblait presque égarée au bord de cette immense autoroute peu fréquentée.

-Allons-y, fit précipitamment Shaka, les yeux brillants d'espoir. L'intérieur est peut-être climatisé !"

Un pompiste d'allure négligée s'approcha d'Aioros et le salua d'un signe de main, lui demandant s'il voulait faire le plein ; le Sagittaire acquiesça tout en faisant signe à son cadet et à Shaka d'aller faire leurs provisions sans lui. L'Indien vola presque vers l'intérieur de la station, et Aiolia le suivit d'un pas moins empressé, se dégourdissant paisiblement les jambes après plusieurs heures de route.

"P'tit veinard !"

Aiolia sursauta, et tourna la tête vers un petit groupe d'hommes entre deux âges qui, installés devant la vitrine du petit commerce, le regardaient en riant sous cape et en le détaillant avec bienveillance. Le Lion cligna des yeux, et demanda poliment:

"Pardon…?

-Ta nana est très mignonne, mon gars! 'Me dit pas que t'avais pas encore remarqué?"

_Nana_? Perplexe, et croyant à une étrange plaisanterie locale, Aiolia tourna son regard vers Shaka pour le rejoindre.

Là, il comprit.

C'était peut-être le jean qui donnait cette impression. Shaka avait des jambes longues et fines, et dans ce vêtement bleu délavé, elles se retrouvaient avec un galbe quasiment féminin. Sans compter que l'Indien avait une longue chevelure laissée libre, et un visage relativement androgyne. Bon d'accord; _très_ androgyne. Vu de dos, l'illusion était parfaite en tout cas.

Aiolia secoua légèrement la tête, et glissa un bref "Je crois qu'il y a erreur, messieurs" fort embarrassé avant de se faufiler entre les portes automatisées de la station et rejoindre son ami au pas de course. Il adressa une prière désespérée à Athéna pour que les Américains ne réitèrent pas leurs sifflements flatteurs lorsqu'ils ressortiraient tous les deux de la boutique…

* * *

NDA: Oh, je m'y remets -vacances obligent xD A venir (peut-être pas dans l'ordre), Dohko, Shion, Mû, Shura, Aldébaran...


End file.
